Ce qui change tout
by Linnassya
Summary: C'est une fanfic sur LivaMika! Cela se passe pendant et après la 57ème expédition extra-muros. Mikasa veut sauver Eren mais se sent bouleversée quand IL arrive l'aider...


**Bonjour a tous ceux ou celles qui lisent cette fanfic!**

 **Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin en français avec Livaï et Mikasa donc je vais en écrire une parce que dès que j'ai vu Livaï et Mikasa mon cerveau a dit: ces deux-là doivent être ensemble!**

 **Du coup me voilà avec ma fanfiction j'espère que ça vous plaira!** **（⌒▽⌒）**

 **L'histoire se passe pendant et après la 57ème expédition extra-muros.**

 **Disclaimer: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NE M'APPARTIENT PAS.**

* * *

 **Chapitre1:**

Dès sa première expédition hors des murs en tant que membre du bataillon d'exploration, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Un titan féminin ayant apparemment la même capacité que Eren de se transformer a foncé droit dans la formation. Le major Erwin Smith a ensuite ordonné aux troupes du milieu à entrer dans la forêt des arbres géants. Mikasa Ackerman, faisant partie d'une aile côtière, a eu pour devoir de ne laisser aucun titan entrer dans la forêt.

Perchée en haut d'un arbre Mikasa se demandait pourquoi uniquement le milieu de la formation est entrée dans la forêt et surtout elle s'inquiétait pour Eren. Le titan féminin en avait appartement après lui.

Perdue dans ses reflections, elle sursauta quand elle entendit plusieurs détonations provenant de l'intérieur de la forêt. Il y eut ensuite un grand silence puis un cri assourdissant se fit entendre. D'un coup, tous les titans amassés autour des arbres auxquels étaient perchés Mikasa, Armin et le reste des membres de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement se sont précipités dans la forêt sans prêter attention aux humains qui essayent de leur barrière la route. Sur une branche près de Mikasa, Sasha est tombée a genoux avec une expression terrifiée en disant qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Les intuitions de Sasha s'avéraient toujours justes surtout si s'en était des mauvais. Mikasa se préparer à entrer dans la forêt quand Sasha l'interpella:

-Fais attention Mikasa je sens que quelque chose de mal va se passer. Sois prudente!

-Je le serais.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle s'élança dans la forêt vers la source du cri en essayant tant bien que mal de tuer quelques titans au passage. Mikasa était à peine entrée dans la forêt que le fumigène bleu qui signifiait la retraite fut lancé. Mikasa ne voyait Eren nulle part, elle commençait à s'inquiéter du fait que son frère adoptif n'était pas la. Elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la forêt malgré le rappel à l'ordre de ses supérieurs.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver devant le corps de titan de son demi-frère décapité. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le tirant féminin a arraché la nuque d'Eren puis l'a pris dans sa bouche.

Mikasa resta paralysée pendant que son cerveau essayait d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer juste devant ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il lui venait à l'esprit était de récupérer Eren. Elle se lança à la poursuite du titan.

Jamais Mikasa ne s'était sentie aussi paniquée. Elle considérait Eren comme son sauveur, sa raison de vivre et elle s'était jurée de le protéger lorsque sa mère est morte. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans la bouche d'un titan déviant! Mais Mikasa était sûre d'une chose: Eren était vivant.

Elle poussa un cri de rage et fondit sur le titan en lui tranchant la chair des bras puis en lui lacérant les pieds pour ralentir sa course. Le titan a essayé de l'attraper mais elle a évité le coup en s'accrochant à un arbre. Elle regarda le titan dans les yeux - qui au passage avait arrêté de courir et avait tourné la tête vers la jeune soldate.

-Attend encore un peu Eren, je vais te sortir de la.

La soldate changea ses lames qui étaient maintenant trop courtes puis se laissa tomber en s'appuyant sur l'arbre pour prendre de l'élan. Quand le titan a vu la soldate se laisser tomber, il a repris sa course. Mikasa était désespérée, c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a crié au titan de l'attentendre. Après s'être élancé de l'arbre elle sentit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille en la stoppant net dans son élan.

Quand Mikasa tourna la tête elle vit le visage de son caporal tout près du sien. C'était bien la dernière personne laquelle elle s'attendait à voir. Quand son supérieur tourna la tête vers elle, la jeune soldate fut étonné de pouvoir lire le message qui y était inscrit: il lui disait de lui faire confiance. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé mais elle se sentit apaisée,elle ne paniquait plus et ne sentait plus cette haine l'envahir. Aussi, Mikasa se sentait soulagée que le caporal Livaï l'ai trouvée dans cette forêt. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer la chaleur du bras de son caporal autour de son ventre la rassurait, elle sentait qu'elle n'était plus seule.

Mikasa revint a la réalité quand le contact chaud du bras de son caporal disparu de son ventre. Ils étaient maintenant a une vingtaine de mètres du titans qui continuait sa course mais semblait avoir ralenti.

-Reste a cette distance. Eren est mort?

Le caporal lui avait posé cette question sur un ton neutre sans la moindre émotion. Mikasa se demanda comment il pouvait rester si indifférent.

-Le titan a arraché la nuque du corps transformé d'Eren puis l'a gardé dans sa bouche. Il est vivant.

-S'il a dans sa bouche, il l'a sûrement avalé. Il doit être mort dans son estomac.

-Eren est vivant.

Devant la conviction de la jeune soldate, le caporal a arrêté d'insister. Cette fille était celle qui a défendu Eren au tribunal, son amie d'enfance. Elle ne laissera pas Eren sans se son frère adoptif était toujours vivant il fallait qu'ils le sortent de là.

-Ackerman tu attires l'attention du titan et je m'occupe de l'arrêter. Notre but est de sauver Eren pas de tuer le titan. Compris?

-Compris.

Le jeune soldate avança devant le titan pendant que son caporal arrivait pas derrière pour l'arrêter. Au moment où Livaï s'approchait du titan, celui-ci se retourna en essayant d'attraper le soldat volant sans succès. Livaï profita de ce geste en tournant sur lui-même sur le bras du titan. Le caporal se déplaçait à une vitesse incroyable: il lacérait les bras ensuite les jambes du titan et enfin ses tendons. Le titan s'écroula au sol mais le caporal ne s'arrêta pas pour autant: il continua a trancher la chair des bras du titan. Le géant s'écroula dos contre un arbre sans plus avoir la force de soutenir sa tête qui tomba mollement en avant.

La soldate a vu la nuque du titan accessible et a foncé dessus. Elle entendit un vague avertissement de la part de son caporal mais il était trop tard. Elle vit une énorme mais s'approcher d'elle, au même moment, elle fut poussée hors de portée de cette main.

Le caporal-chef a poussé Mikasa hors de portée de cette main en s'appuyant dessus. Livaï avait à peine posé le pied dessus qu'une vive douleur lui traversa la cheville gauche. Il fit claquer sa langue et d'un mouvement fluide, trancha les muscles de la bouche du titan. La mâchoire du géant s'ouvrit. Livaï se dépêcha de récupérer Eren avant que le titan ne se régénère.

Une fois hors de danger Mikasa et le caporal-chef se posent sur une branche assez en hauteur et Livaï en profite pour faire la morale a la jeune recrue.

-Si il compte tellement pour toi évite de le laisser se faire bouffer, Ackerman.

-J'y veillerais.

Mikasa sentit un sourir se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce que Eren était en un seul morceau ou que le caporal lui soit venu en aide. La soldate et son caporal rattrapèrent le reste des bataillons peu de temps après. Le retour dans l'enceinte des murs se passa tant bien que mal malgré une attaque inattendue des titans et les critiques habituelles des habitants.


End file.
